Chibi Shiro
by Teal-eye-wolf
Summary: Another normal adventure for the 10th division team. What could go wrong for them?


**Chibi Shiro **

For once it was a quiet day in the soul society and all the shinigami not on duty is taking the day to finally sit back and relax to celebrate with their friends, not worrying about any sort of dangers lying ahead of them.

'Excellent! After so many months developing it, I have finally finished it!' Captain Kurotsuchi laughed as he picked up and studied the small vial filled with dark green liquid.

'Now I need to find some worthless maggot to test this out on, shame I can't use some from the nest since I got banned from it last time' Mayuri muttered to himself, lost in thought trying to find the perfect victim and not noticing his daughter walking quietly into the room.

'Father' Nemu said quietly interrupting her father thoughts, making him jump and scream out in fright and startling some of the workers as they walked past the room.

'What is it you stupid girl, can't you see that I'm very busy trying to find a subject to test my new creation on' Mayuri snarled out angrily, spinning around to face her once he got over his little shock, his golden eyes narrowing in disgust at the sight of her.

'Forgive me father, I have just been informed by Lieutenant Sasakibe that the captains meeting has been moved backwards, it will begin in two hours' Nemu bowed staring at the floor.

'Ah excellent, maybe I can ask the head captain permission for a subject to test on. Now get out of my sight you worthless girl' Mayuri dismissed her as he turned away, holding onto the vial tightly as he walked towards his computer, muttering about needing new bodies to experiment on soon, not noticing a small figure hiding in the shadows.

'Listen up recruits, my name is Akane Hayashi and all of us at the tenth division would like to warmly welcome you all into our division' the small female ranked samurai said, smiling warmly at all the new recruits that is all lined up in the courtyard in front of her.

'We are one of the hardest working divisions but everyone here is always treated equally and fairly and the Captain and Lieutenant are known to be the best team in the Gotei 13'

'RANGIKU!' a deep male voice screamed out angrily from inside the office, causing all the officers outside on duty to sweet dropped as they felt the temperature dropped from inside the barracks again, Akane laughed nervously at the bad timing.

'What was that?' one brave recruit managed to stutter out nervously, while the others stood frozen in terror.

'Don't worry that is our Captain, it happens everyday and you will all sort of get used to it after a while but it's very entertaining once we know what happened and only our Lieutenant manages to do something that is so suicidal to our own Captain but somehow she manages to get away with her life still intact, however she has been unfrozen a few times by the fourth division' Akane said the last bit to herself not realising the recruits heard her very clearly.

'Right after that little bit of excitement if you will all follow me and I will give you a tour around the barracks and give you some time to settle in and get used to the place. Tomorrow morning you will all meet up again here in the courtyard to begin your training' Akane smiled trying to look reassuring at them, walking away into the barracks with the new recruits following a bit weary behind.

'Is it too late to change division?'

'This was supposed to be the normal divisions out of the Gotei 13'

'Since when has the Gotei 13 ever been normal?'

'Would it hurt you to do your own paperwork for a change Rangiku?' Toshiro growled his teal eyes narrowed as he glared at his Lieutenant as she managed to stumble through the office door to her desk, nearly knocking over her large pile paperwork that has been building up from last week.

'Captain, the paperwork is so boring and hard work but you are so good at it. Why don't you live a little and forget about paperwork for a change and have some fun like everyone else, you do deserve it after all' Rangiku whined childishly back, her hang over starting to slowly disappear a little bit as the temperature in the office starting to drop very low.

'I'm your superior officer not you own personal sectary, sometimes wonder if I should have a new Lieutenant that actually does their own paperwork since it's in the job description and someone has to do this work or this entire division will be in shambles'

'It's because you love me so much to replace me and if I'm not there to look after you and trying to make sure that you enjoy yourself then you will turn into a mini version of the Head Captain, I don't think I can handle that because it would be weird seeing someone your size with a bald head and having a long beard and besides you don't want to see your young beautiful Lieutenant having her youth sucked out of her by suffering with boredom do you?.'

'I haven't slept tidy in the last couple of days; instead I have been trying to get all this paperwork sorted out. I have a meeting to go to and Rangiku I want you to do your own work by the time I come back and to make sure that you will stay at your desk' Toshiro trailed off, quickly freezing her to her seat with a kido spell, walking out of the office door smirking slightly as he heard his Lieutenant wailing in despair about how cruel and unfair the Captain is.

'Moving on from the budget reports for today' Head Captain Yamamoto drawled very slowly on, not noticing the bored look on all of the Captain faces as they tried very hard not to fall asleep or move too much in case they all got made to stay behind and listen for two hours about respect again.

'May I quickly interrupt you there for a second' Captain Kurotsuchi spoke up, interrupting Yamamoto and snapping the others out of their daydreams for trying to find ways to make the old man hurry up or ways to escape the next meeting.

'What is it that seems so important that you had to interrupt me?' Yamamoto sounding displeased as he opened his eyes to glare at the twelfth captain as he stood before him.

'I had just finished developing a new potion and I want to try it on any willing volunteers to help me on my experiment. I'm not sure if there are any side effects to it or instant death but I'm sure I will be able to find out' Captain Kurotsuchi smirked looking down the line, his smile widening more when his eyes landed on one of the Captains that is ignoring him.

'Maybe our very own little prodigy will help to assist me; I admit that I have been very curious to run some tests on him for quite some time now?' Mayuri started to walk over, placing his hand on the snow white hair patting him, completely ignoring Toshiro as he growled angrily under his breath, and trying hard not to strangle the clown face freak for touching him.

'Silence, I have warned you about this before and I forbid you for the fifteenth time not to experiment on Captain Hitsugaya and the rest of the Captains or any one in the gotei 13. There will be very serious consequences if you disobey me, do I make myself clear Captain Kurotsuchi?'

'As you wish' Mayuri muttered walking back in line.

'Good as I was going to say before I got interrupted. It's time for me to choose which Captain and Lieutenant will have a holiday and this year I have decided that it's the tenth division turn. Captain Hitsugaya get ready to pack as you and Matsumoto will be departing tonight, don't worry about your division I will have Captain Kuchiki to look after it. That is all for today you are all dismissed' slamming his cane down to end the meeting, watching as the Captains quickly walking out of the meeting.

'I can't wait to see Orhime again, I really miss her cooking and I can't wait to share some of the new recipe ingredients with her and I can't wait to hit the shops again' Rangiku squealed excitedly, already planning on what to do when they arrive.

'Calm down stupid we have plenty of time to do what we want on our holiday.' Toshiro pointed out as they both stepped out of the Senkaimon in front of Urahara shop where Kisuke stood waiting for them all with their gigai's.

'Ah welcome and come and have a look in my humble little shop. We have some food and drinks for you inside and some fresh milk and cookies for the cute little white haired boy standing next to a beautiful woman, is he your son?' Kisuke shouted happily to them, until Toshiro and Rangiku punched him hard in his stomach, glaring at the former captain who was crying out in pain on the floor.

'You bastard, you said that on purpose and we won't be staying long, we are here to collect our gigai and leave' Captain Hitsugaya growled getting into his gigai.

'Rangiku, please tell me you have done what I asked you and found us a place to stay for a while?' Toshiro looking a bit worried when she grins at him like that; knowing whatever it is he won't enjoy it at all and it might end up damaging his health.

'Yes Captain, I know the perfect place for us to stay and Orhime is very excited she is waiting for us with a welcome fest. I think I better see if she needs any help, I see you soon Captain' Rangiku shouted out happily as she ran away quickly leaving Urahara and the quiet Toshiro as he clutched his fists tightly

'RANGIKU!'

**Omake**

Yachiru was skipping and humming happily along the roof tops thinking about her new discovery when she spotted Rangiku walking out of the shops.

'Hey big boobie' Yachiru yelled out to her, jumping down from the roof top and quickly ran over to Rangiku who was waiting for the small pink haired girl catch up.

'What have you got there then Yachiru?' Rangiku asked smiling gently at the energetic girl as she was bouncing up and down, clutching the vial tightly in her hand.

'I found this in a fridge and when I asked what's in it, they just said it's something sweet and full of surprises'

'I tell you what if you hand that vial over to me, I will give you access to my Captain candy room that is in the spare room next to the office'

'Yeah candy!' Yachiru shouted happily passing over the vial, as she quickly shunpo away towards the tenth division.

'I hope she don't destroy some of the barracks again, I don't think my Captain can handle any more money coming out of the budget'


End file.
